Patchwork Stacatto
by StrawberryTrapper
Summary: Semi-AU set after Overwatch's disbandment, all of the former members meet up again and the true feelings and nature of each member unfolds. (WidowTracercentric, along with several other ships)
1. Chapter 1

**Patchwork Staccato**

 **Note:** This was an idea I had come up one day and just couldn't shake, I hope you all enjoy this and please review! **Also,** I wanted to point out that this is somewhat f an au but ultimately **_my_** interpretation of **_my_** idea, so if it isn't 100% like the plotline of the game then I apologize but I mean this is a fanfiction so, please have an open mind—thanks!

* * *

(Also first names of the characters will be used in this chapter)

Doc Martens with tattered leather trudged onto the cement sidewalk, one hand shoved into an equally tattered and won leather jacket as the other held onto the handle of a suitcase with the British flag proudly printed on it. Choppy light brown hair bounced with each heavy step, hazelish-green irises darting around the bustling airport. Tons of people with the same blank looking faces surrounded the female, mindless chatter in a language she couldn't understand filling her ears. The airport seemed to be unwinding before her, continuing for miles and never seeming to stop; of course, these were just her petty feelings— she felt as if she was always spending her life walking and waiting for something that was never coming. Sighing, the female stopped walking, but suddenly jolted forward feeling something heavy knock into her from behind. Head quickly whipping around, her eyes widened upon realizing who it was.

"Leeeena! How have ya been?!" It was a very energetic girl in a light blue jacket with white bunnies on the chest, a light blue skirt with pink rose earrings; long brown hair was neatly brushed and styled, needless to say this girl was very stylish and…very pleased with herself.

"Oh, I've been great, luv!" Lena smiled, taking her hand out of her pocket and giving a peace sign.

"Aren't you going to ask how _I'm_ doing?" The brunette spoke sharply, crossing her arms as her brows knit.

"Oh uh… I'm sorry… how have ya been, Hana?"

"Humph… well, I've been great! I went back to Busan for a while meeting back up with my family, then to Seoul touring for StarCraft, then—" Hana's voice trailed off for Lena, mainly because she simply stopped listening. It was obvious she was melancholic, but the reason she hid from everyone very well—it was the only reason she was here. Lena was usually smiles and giggles, but now her smile grew dry and weary, eyes puffy from tears shed the night before. Today, Lena Oxton felt like she was accepting her death—but why?

"Hey look, Mei's here!" Hana smiled, waving furiously at the petite girl in a burly coat. The girl blushed and looked around anxiously, then darted over to the two other females.

"H-Hello...Hana… Lena…"

"Hi Mei!"

"Oh, hiya, Mei." Lena waved awkwardly, smiling at the other who blushed and shyly waved back.

After a few minutes of chewing over how great the weather was, what they had been doing lately, and a couple gossip about a few people they knew, the girls stuck together at the busy airport. They seemed to be happy and relishing in each other's company, but there was some… tired tension between them all; this was indeed because of the fact that even though these girls were seemingly close, what brought them together made them a tad sad inside. Overwatch was an organization that had once tied all of these girls together, but once it dissolved everyone just split up and did their own thing. There had been talk of danger resurging again, but the wounds Overwatch had left still hadn't healed for everyone, so getting together usually never happened. But today was a joyous occasion that everyone just had to attend—a wedding!

"Well hello there lil darlins'." Breaking the awkward silence was a tall muscular man who tipped his cowboy hat, surrounded by an array of other members the girls' once knew.

"McCree!" Hana whooped happily and hugged the tall male, then began to jump around and nudging against the others. The old gang was back together again…well…most of the old gang was back together again.

"Satya said…she'd be…late…" Mei mumbled softly, twirling lose strands of her dark brown hair.

"Is Fareeha not coming?" Lena spoke awkwardly, causing everyone's gaze to shift from side to side.

"No…she's uh…not…" A thick Japanese accent spoke quietly, averting the gaze of the others. "…she thought it was uh…not appropriate to…show up." Silence fell upon the group of former teammates, each unsure on how to shift the conversation.

"Well, we should catch up with the happy couple, eh Hanzo? It is ya brother after all!" Lena tried to perk herself up, even though inside she was screaming.

"Ah…yes… we should uh… get going." Hanzo directed the group of people out of the airport and into limousines graciously provided by the Shimada family. After a grueling ride, the members unloaded from the automobiles and were greeted by the happy couple—Angela and Genji.

"Hallo, everyone!" Angela, formerly known as 'Mercy', waved and smiled widely at her former friends, as Genji bowed respectfully in the back. "Thank you all so much for coming!"

"Angela!" Hana yelled, running up to the blonde and hugging her, causing a giggle to escape from the Swiss's lips and hug the smaller girl tightly. "Who knew you two would end up together?! I thought that you and Fareeha were going to be together forever bu—," A hand quickly swiped up from behind and cupped the chatty Korean girls' mouth, holding her tightly.

"Whoaaa there lil darlin' settle down now." McCree chuckled awkwardly, holding the squirming girl and slowly reeling her back into the crowd. Angela's crystalline blue irises shifted to the floor, saddened expression now smearing the blank canvas of her face. Ah, Fareeha… how Angela wished she would come despite all that had happened.

"We picked out some great rooms for you all; please, come in." Genji broke the awkward silence, causing everyone to nod and walk into the Shimada's estate. Hanzo briskly walked in and up to his room as the others funneled into their designated guest rooms. Angela, however, remained where she was—saddened by the thought of her former lover. Perking her head up, she noticed Lena sharing the same pained expression.

"Lena," The woman spoke softly, placing her hand on the others' shoulder. "Is…is this because of—,"

"No, luv! 'Course not!" The Brit smiled weakly and held up a peace sign. "I'm so happy for ya both! Race ya inside!" running inside, Lena left the other behind. Angela sighed and shook her head, making her way up and closing the doors.

After a few hours of settling in, the former Overwatch members sat around and reminisced about the 'good old days', laughing about fond memories and glossing over the ones that were still bitter. Lena smiled and tried to laugh as much as she could, but the growing pain in her chest was overwhelming. She shouldn't have come, she would be ruining Angela and Genji's wedding! This pain, it just wouldn't dissipate. It was all because of one thing…one _person._

Black heels clicked into the main room, causing all eyes to raise and see a tall girl with long raven black hair, a light blue purse, and a beige trench coat.

"Satya!" Hana smiled and waved, causing the other to give a half smile in response.

"Uh…hello…I found…someone." The Indian girl spoke awkwardly, stepping aside to reveal a bluish-purplish skinned woman with thick dark purple hair tied into a ponytail. Dark brown hair whipped around as light bluish-greenish eyes met with the other's unforgiving golden ones. It was none other than Amélie 'Widowmaker' Lacroix—also known as: Lena's true love.

* * *

 **Note:** I hope you guys enjoy! This might end up being just a drabble if no one really likes it, but yeah! More of what happened between Mercy and Pharah, and Tracer and Widowmaker will be revealed later if the story continues! I hope right now its mildly interesting— ** _please review!_**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

 **Note:** Thank you all so much for the kind reviews you all have given me, it means a lot. I decided to continue the story, so I hope you all can stick around for awhile! Thanks again, and if you enjoy this chapter please review.

* * *

Black thigh-high boots crossed over one another, a small white saucer gently lying on the lap of a purple-skinned girl. A white teacup was held in calloused hands, dark purple lips pressing against the rim and taking a sip. The tea was a bitter black that left an unpleasant aftertaste, but that was what Amélie was—an unpleasant aftertaste. The woman could feel all eyes on her, yet she never faltered; their stares would not change her attitude or why she was here. Of course, Angela had invited the Talon member, but there was another reason as well—Lena "Tracer" Oxton. Amélie had wanted to come by for a long time now, but childish insecurities had prevented her from doing so. Now was different though, they were all being reunited and she had to take advantage when she had the chance.

"Merci… pour l—…for the invite…I wish many happy years for you both." A French accent came out thick, drawing more attention than she already had. Yellow irises scanned the room, watching the others slowly begin to react.

"It is no problem!" Angela smiled, clasping her hands together and trying to laugh off the sinking anxious feeling in the pit of her chest. "Thank you for coming!" The others kind of mumbled a 'hello' or a nod of recognition for the Talon member; yet none of them could bring that up since this was a _presumed_ neutral zone. She nodded in response to the others, eyes still staring into the Brit, who was avoiding all eye contact that she could. On the opposite end of things, Hana had a sour expression that just wouldn't change, which did make things a tad more awkward.

"UGH!" The young girl stood up, placing her hands on her hips. "Will _anyone_ just say it?! This whole thing is fucked up! We all see each other after a like year, then we go to a wedding of someone who openly dated _another_ member of the organization, and now a Talon member and flat out _bitch_ is here and we just say _nothing?!_ " This outburst left Amélie irritated, but not surprised; Hana was never good with keeping her mouth shut. With everyone trying to process, Lena finally stood, choppy bangs obstructing her eyes. Without a word, the pale girl silently left to go to her designated room. After a couple minutes of awkward silence, Angela soon stood, letting out a soft "I…I-I'll go get her", and leaving.

"Will you all try and be _nice_?" Amélie finally piped up, yellow irises glued to her acrylic black nails. "You're invited to a wedding of two happy people that are your _friends_."

"You betrayed half of the people here!"

"I was invited."

"But you didn't _have to come!_ "

"Peace, ladies." The soon-to-be groom finally spoke up, hands gently folded in his lap. "Pain from the past doesn't need to be felt now." Genji's wisdom (borrowed from Zenyatta) caused the two girls to shut their mouths and sit, avoiding all eye contact.

"Well…this has been fun." Lucio joked to break the tension, patting the shoulder of the 'cowboy' beside him.

"Uh…yeah… real fun." McCree laughed awkwardly, nudging the other in response.

"None of ya c*nts have changed!" A wicked laugh came from a patchy blond with burnt tips, arms crossed as the laughter became more and more erratic. It was none other than Jamison, better known as Junkrat, the trigger happy Aussie who usually in some way held this group together.

"Jamison is…right… none of us…really have changed." Softly speaking up, Mei pushed in her glasses and stared around at the others, taking in their unique features. "We're all the same as before…which is why we…always end up together… _right_?" Hearing the females words caused the scrawny male to glance in her direction, brows knit in confusion on why she had actually agreed with him. In the past, Mei and Junkrat had been polar opposites, usually giving each other back-handed comments and trying to stay out of each other's way.

"Well…I'm glad she's here! She's a c*nt, just like the rest of us! This'll make this lil' wedding finally fuckin' interestin'!" Breaking the icy stare from the other, Jamison winked at the French woman and slung his arm around Mei, who had stiffened and shifted uncomfortably. Amélie nodded her head in response to the loud-mouthed male, eyes looking off to the direction where her love had wandered off.

{~}

A pale, freckled face was held in soft hands, tears rolling down from her puffy eyes to her neck. These tears, as cheap and petty as they might seem to some, were too real and too painful for the Brit to deal with—yet they would not stop. These tears had begun for a long time, ever since the day she had met Amélie, from the day she met Widowmaker. These tears that once shed for the anger and sadness from the shooting of Mondatta and hatred of the Talon member now shed for the heartbreak and turmoil that the Talon member had left her in.

"I know how you feel…Lena," A Swiss-German accent choked as she put her arm around the crying girl in attempts to comfort her. "When…Fareeha and I…," Angela's voice trailed off, a heavy sigh escaping her soft lips. "…when we broke up, I was devastated… so devastated in fact, I ran into Genji's arms…"

"Isn't that…a good thing?" Lena sniffed, wiping her tears and looking at the other female.

"…Ja…Ja! Of course it is! We're getting married and I'm so happy!" Angela clasped her hands together, smiling weakly at the other. Lena's dark brows knit, sitting up slightly as she continued to sniffle.

"Angie… you don't seem to happy to be marrying Genji…do you really want this, luv?" These words caused Angela to freeze, crystalline irises widening. Sighing, a few tears pricked at her own eyes which were now averting her British friends' gaze.

"…of course I love Genji… of course I… I want to marry him, and be everything he needs…but I can't. I will always love and…belong to…—"

"Fareeha…"

"…Y-yes…"

"Why don't you call this off, and go back to her?"

"I can't." Angela answered bluntly, saddened expression changing to an angry one.

"Buy, luv, if you—"

"I can't, Lena."

"Why not?"

"I just can't."

"Angie…"

"Lena…sometimes in life we just… can't go back…," The blonde placed her hand over the others, holding them gingerly. "But…but you…you have a chance. Amélie is here, she is waiting…just take the chance."

"Same to you!" Lena shouted, standing up and placing her hands on her hips. "We're all here, and when we're all here, we can help each other! We can help you and Fareeha ge—"

"Lena!"

"What? Why are you doing this why are you _lying_ to Genji why are yo—"

"Because I'm pregnant!" Angela snapped, standing up and feeling tears stream down her pink cheeks.

"W…what…?"

"…W-when…When Fareeha and I… broke up…that night I was so angry…so sad…I went to Genji and…we drank a lot… and one thing lead to another… but none of it… meant anything…as soon as I found out I was… Fareeha came back for me…I turned her down…and I began things with Genji…"

"Angie…" Lena stood in awe, watching the other collapse into a sobbing mess before her. "…It…It'll be…okay…" Holding the other gently, she allowed the other to cry on her shoulder.

"Lena…p-please…please don't push Amélie away… don't make my mistakes…don't let your love go like I did…with Fareeha…"

"Glad to hear you say that." Another voice called out as the source seemingly appeared out of nowhere. She was a thin, yet somewhat curvy girl with tan skin; half shaved black ombré to teal hair with pink LED clips and spirals all over. She wore an array of blacks, pinks, purples, and blues all over—she was none other than Sombra.

"Sombra!" Lena hissed, clutching the crying mess beside her.

"Cheers, luv!" The other teased, taking a few steps over to the two emotional girls. "Don't worry, amiga, I won't tell _anyone_."

"S-Sombra…please don't…"

"I literally _just_ said I wouldn't." The hacker scoffed, flipping her hair and crossing her arms. "I'm not going to tell…if you help me with something."

"W-With… what…?"

"You let me bring Fareeha to the wedding."

"W…What…?" Angela's puffy blue eyes looked into the others, tears staining her pale face.

"Amiga," Sombra began, walking over to the two girls and bending down, taking a tissue out and extending it to the girl. "Everyone from overwatch is here, except for her! I'd _love_ to have her here to have a real…reunion again." Lena and Angela stared daggers into the other, but she kept a cool, calm demeanor.

"Fine…," Sighing, the blond stood and accepted the tissue, wiping her tears and composing herself. "Bring her, I don't care…excuse me." Angela made her exit, brushing by the purple-skinned female and greeting the others. Amélie slipped into the room, crossing her arms and glaring at the hacker who stood in between her and Lena.

"Sombra, what are you planning?"

"Aye, Amélie!" The small girl hugged the taller one tightly, only to be pushed off abruptly. "Ugh! Don't be such a—!" Blue irises glanced back at the obviously uncomfortable British female who was staring Amélie down. "Oh…I see…fine, I'll leave…make it count, you two~!" Sombra mused, disappearing and leaving the two alone.

The two females stared into each other's eyes, both inside screaming and trembling; yet, the two kept their distance and never faltered.

"Hello, Lena."

"Hi, Amélie."

* * *

 **Note:** Okay so, lots revealed in this chapter and more to come! I hope you all enjoy, more information and loose ends will be tied up as the story progresses! Please **review**!


	3. Chapter 3

**Note:** Thank you for correcting my mistakes guys! I appreciate loyal readers who critique and value my work! The story continues, please **_review_** and enjoy! Also, first names are still being used, and for Mercy being pregnant my Au-ish thing is that Genji still has some human parts to him, like his face in the Genji and Hanzo video.

* * *

 **Chapter 3**

Yellow irises gazed into tear-filled hazel ones, seemingly breaking through them and piercing into her heart. Lena's heart was broken, desperately trying to mend itself in time before Amélie could see it—but it was too late. The former pilot felt naked, bare, hung out to dry in front of the woman who had seemingly taken everything from her. Amélie was an enigma, a force to be reckoned with—she always walked with her head held high, along with a chip so proudly displayed on her shoulder. Not caring about anyone or anything, she was as unsightly and mysterious as the arachnid she named herself after…and that caused the attraction and heartache Lena so obviously felt. Hearing the cool "Hello, Lena" that had escaped from those plump lips that she once wanted to feel against her own, the Brit shivered and tensed up slightly, shakily letting out a "Hi, Amélie" in response.

Amélie, on the other hand, felt the same pain in her seemingly dead heart that Lena was churning in now. The two females first hated each other, Tracer constantly trying to avenge the death of the late omnic, but then the heated game of cat and mouse turned into a life of admiration and a 'school girl crush'. Amélie would constantly try to infiltrate or irritate Lena in hopes to get close to her, and it so clearly worked. Lena would always get so flustered and constantly coming up with ways to get back at the Talon member, causing the two to always be together emotionally and physically. But soon these innocent feelings spiraled into love and desire—feelings that they could never reciprocate. The two knew these feelings would get them in more trouble than they needed…so they began to fizzle out. The late night schemes and mindless banter soon died, and finally the two never really crossed paths again. After Overwatch disbanded, Lena and Amélie just moved in different directions, directions that never crossed until now.

"…How have… you been?"

"Good…good, you?"

"Bien… thank you."

"Yeah…"

"Erm, Tracer…Je…I wanted to say how…uh…" The French woman's yellow orbs finally found the courage to meet the others' hazel ones, piercing into them like the knives she stuck in Lena's back. Anxiety flooded into the Brit's chest…this was too much. Sure, Lena and Amélie were never really 'anything'…but they were something to Lena. "I wanted to say…uh…" The Frenchwoman repeated, taking a step towards the pale girl. _Crap! She's getting closer!_ Lena's anxiety now took a hold of her chest, wrapping around her heart and beginning to stop her breathing. She couldn't take it, she couldn't handle this!

"I-I have a girlfriend!" Lena shouted, arms crossing under her chest while she hung her head down. An awkward silence followed, Amélie stood with her usual stoic expression as Lena slowly began to raise her head to see the other again.

"That's great, Tracer…magnifique." The purple skinned female forced an awkward smile, crossing her own arms under her chest. "I just wanted to say…I apologize for all the trouble Talon caused you and the other members of Overwatch…I hope one day you can find it in your heart to forgive me." Amélie bowed her head and turned on her heels, walking off to join the others. Even though the former Talon member had left, Lena was left shaking, stomach in knots while her chest was still held captive of her own anxiety. The Oxton crouched and held her stomach, tears pricking at the corners of her hazel orbs. _Why…Why am I like this…? How could I be so weak…?_

[~]

High heeled black thigh high boots clicked down the hall of the Shimada home, head hanging low as yellow irises stared at her shoes. She had a girlfriend…? That sucked, real bad. Amélie hoped that coming here this weekend would well…get Lena to fall in love with her. She lead herself to believe that if she came here, Lena would take one look at her and they'd set aside the defenses they had so strongly put up…they'd just fall in love and all the pain they had once caused each other would just dissipate…but, Amélie was too late. This…girl who was with Lena now…she better make Lena happy. She better fucking make Lena happy or she's going to end up like Gérard…or maybe Ana if she was feeling nice. Sighing, 'Widowmaker' looked up to see Hanzo.

"…Hello, Amélie."

"Erm…hello, Hanzo." The Frenchwoman shifted awkwardly, glancing over to the side.

"I see you spoke to Lena."

"Oh…you saw that…?"

"I just heard the end of it. Her girlfriend is back in Kings Row, her name is Emily."

"I see…" Even though it was completely logical for Lena's girlfriend to have a name, hearing it caused more anger to seep into the woman's veins. Emily was now her enemy, even though she was probably the nicest girl out there. Golden irises glanced over to the main room where the rest of the Overwatch gang was hanging out, seeing a gruff cowboy sitting beside the (obnoxious) Korean gamer. "…Have you managed to speak to the…American, yet?" Blushing lightly, the Japanese male scoffed and furrowed his brows.

"What does that mean?"

"Je ne sais pas." Amélie smirked brushing past the male but stopping to quickly say: "You should talk to him soon, before the _child_ snatches him up." With that, she walked back into the main room, leaving Hanzo embarrassed.

"Amélie! Come, join us!" Reinhardt exclaimed, patting the seat beside him. 'Widowmaker' slowly maneuvered over, awkwardly sitting beside him and watching all of the former heroes chatting amongst themselves. Mei tried to ignore Jamison's awkward advances, Satya tried to do the same with Sombra, but the Mexican woman found ways to hack into her arm and manipulate the light into a heart. Ana and Jack chewed over how 'these kids are trouble', Zarya tried lifting the couch McCree, Hana, Lucio, and now Hanzo was on. The gang really was here, and Amélie was (reluctantly) apart of it. Glancing over towards the happy couple, Genji and Angela sat beside each other, the blonde resting her head on her kind of cyborg, kind of not cyborg's shoulder. Genji stroked her hair and kissed her head softly, while she nuzzled into his touch. Things were lively and peaceful…but without Lena's energetic personality, it still felt a little dull.

"Hey guys!" Lena walked in, trying to hide her puffy face from crying just moments before. False positivity radiated off of her as she greeted the people in the room, smiling at each of them. A knock was heard, prompting Genji to stand.

"No, don't worry about it luv! I'll get it!" Lena smiled again to hide her pain and walked over to open it.

There stood Fareeha Amari, Angela's former love.


	4. Chapter 4

**Note:** Drama, drama

Please review!

* * *

 **Chapter 4**

"One more, please." A deep, yet feminine, voice called out, signaling for the waiter to refill the strong alcoholic beverage placed on the oak counter of a bar. The waiter eyed the customer, sighing and taking the bottle of tequila, reluctantly refilling the tiny glass. "Come on; don't be so…stingy…more!" It was obvious that this customer has had one too many.

"Ma'am…maybe you should take it easy."

"You take it easy! The love of my life is…is…marrying a **_man!_** " Many of the bar patrons rolled their eyes, hearing this story multiple times before. Fareeha well…she was a different person when liquor was involved. "She's…she's marrying a fucking MAN! We got into one measly fight…I told her I was done…and then she ran into his fucking omnic…a-arms…and then got engaged…" Her angry tone switched to a somber one, eyes filling with tears as she laid her cheek on the hardwood countertop. "I…I didn't mean it…I was just…just angry…"

"Of course you were." A familiar voice rang out, appearing in front of the drunken Egyptian. There stood the notorious hacker, Sombra.

"What…do you want….?"

"You're coming to the wedding."

"E…Excuse me?" Dark brows furrowed, Fareeha lifted her head from the table and stared daggers into her former Talon enemy.

"I talked it over with my _amiga_ , Angela. She said you can come—so come on."

"Angela said…I could come?" The Egyptian was confused, chest tightening as images of her engaged lover filled her head. It brought solace to the poor girl, but only for a moment as images of her soon-to-be husband followed. "Well it doesn't matter, I'm not going."

"So…you're not gonna try and get Angela back?"

"Why should I? She left me and is happy with Genji."

"…Mmm…I wouldn't be so sure about that." Sombra teased, turning away from the girl with a smug smirk on her face.

"What? What do you mean?!"

"Oh, nothing!" The Latina woman turned around, clasping her hands while giving an 'innocent' smile.

"I-Is he hurting her?!" Fareeha jumped to the worst possible conclusion, eyes widening as she leapt from her seat. Of course, Sombra pondered telling her the truth about Angela's pregnancy, but ultimately decided against it—domestic abuse would get Fareeha off her fat ass and come to the wedding.

"I can't really say… all I can say is, you should come."

"Sombra! Tell me!" Fareeha shouted, stomping her foot.

"Just come to the wedding." The hacker spoke in a serious tone this time, crystalline irises staring directly into the others. "I'll see you there. Boop." Sombra smiled, poking Fareeha's nose before translocating back to the Shimada home for the wedding. Fareeha stood in awe, heart sinking as her drunken anxiety began to run wild.

Should she do it? Should she go?

[~]

Lena wept silently in her guest room, face tucked into her knees as tears stained her denim jeans. It was sad, having all of her feelings from the past being conjured up. Amélie was someone Lena admired, and eventually grew to love; but, Amélie made her choice. She chose to let 'Widowmaker' make all of the decisions, she chose to let Widowmaker be the dominant personality, so much that Amélie would just wither away. She knew Widowmaker had to show no feeling, no remorse…she knew being Widowmaker meant no more Tracer. So, Lena moved on. Lena went back to England after Overwatch's final disbandment, found a nice girl, and began a relationship with her. Emily was nice enough, grew up in London and despite coming from a tough household, found a way to be positive and openly come out of the closet. Lena cared for Emily deeply…so why was she so taken aback from Amélie being here? They never dated—never even were friends for that matter, so why should she care?

As the sobbing continued, a small vibration temporarily distracted her from her sadness as she checked her pocket for her smart phone.

 _Incoming message:_

 ** _Emily_**

 _Hey babe! How's Japan? I miss you so much!_

Tear-filled hazel irises peered down at the small glass screen, heart sinking more than it did before. Emily… what could she do for Emily?

 _Good, I miss you too._

Lena shakily sent in response, head hitting her knees again as she began to cry more. Amélie and Emily were jumbling up her brain…what could she do?

 _Incoming Message:_

 ** _Emily_**

 _You okie babe? You seem a lil dry?_

A 'lil' dry was an understatement. Lena was so emotionally drained from being here with Amélie plus harboring Angela's secret, she couldn't help but text weird.

 _I'm fine, just here with everyone and enjoying a little sake._

Lena after Overwatch's dissolution turned to the bottle for a while, but when Emily came into her life she decided to limit her drinking to prevent Emily from dealing with her alcohol. In fact, Lena usually never drank anymore…so why did she lie to her girlfriend?

 _Incoming Message:_

 ** _Emily_**

 _Don't have too much babe! Wish Angela the best for me xoxo_

The British girl smiled weakly at the text, feeling slight comfort from her girlfriend's kind words. Lena cared about her; she loved being with her… so she had to stop feeling so bad about Amélie! Standing up, the girl wiped her tears and stuck her phone back in her pocket, leaving the room to greet the others.

[~]

"What am I even doing here?" Fareeha whisper-yelled to herself, hands covering her face as she stood outside of the Shimada home—why was she here?! Angela was getting married to Genji…she had to support that, eventually. Shaking her head, Fareeha held her breath and knocked on the door, but quickly cursed herself for doing so.

"I should go…" The Egyptian turned to leave, but was promptly stopped by the door opening.

"Fareeha?" Lena spoke shyly, tilting her head at the other's sudden appearance.

"O-oh…hi..Lena…," She spoke awkwardly, scratching the back and smiling half-heartedly. "Sombra…invited me."

"Oh, uh, of course, luv!" The young woman smiled, opening the door wider and allowing the other to enter. "Fareeha's here, everyone!"

"Fareeha!" Reinhardt yelled, smiling widely at his (crushes) comrade's daughter.

"Hello, Wilhelm." She smiled softly, walking in to reveal herself to the others. Chocolate irises peered over to Angela and Genji, who both smiled and nodded in recognition to the young woman.

"Fareeha, come, sit with your mother." Ana spoke proudly, patting the seat beside her for her daughter and trying to break the awkward tension between the two exes. Fareeha sat beside the older woman, leaning her head on her mother's shoulder.

"Fareeha! Amiga?!" Sombra 'casually' walked in, sitting right beside Fareeha and awkwardly cuddling up to her, which of course made Satya uncomfortable in her own subtle way. "I missed you! Do you want some tequila?" The latina smiled and held a bottle of tequila, shaking it to show the liquid inside.

"I want some!" Jamison yelled, standing and raising his hand, nearly falling out of his seat in doing so. "Me! Me!"

"Of course, Junky." Sombra mused, blue orbs meeting with Angela's. "Want some, Angie?"

Angela shifted uncomfortably, brows knit as she made a sour expression.

"Danke, but no."

"You sure? We're all gonna be drinking."

"I shouldn't be."

"Angie, loosen up! This is an informal, coed bachelorette party anyway."

"Sombra, I'm fine."

"Why~?"

"She cannot, Sombra-san." Genji interjected, tightening his grip on his fiancé's shoulder.

"But, why can't she? Don't tell me you're controlling her, now."

"Sombra, some things are—,"

"You can't be so controlling!"

"Sombr—,"

"She's a free woman!"

"She's pregnant, okay?! She can't!" Genji was fed up at this point, but immediately regretted revealing this private information. Of course, the room went silent. No one knew what to do or say, so he just sat there quietly. Angela, however, was frozen, completely petrified by what just happened. Without thinking she stood up, running off to her room.

"Angela!" Genji and Fareeha yelled at the same time, but Fareeha jolted up and ran after her ex, leaving everyone in the room alone. Genji motioned to move, but glanced back at his mentor, Zenyatta, who shook his head. Gulping, Genji remained seated, hanging his head in shame.


End file.
